1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free standing toilet paper roll holder but more particularly has the usage of a storage device to hold multiple items. This invention takes care of a lot of different needs since there are a multiple of things that people would love to have handy. My invention solves that by having a couple sized shelves to hold toilet paper on the bottom shelf. A cell phone for example, or women's personal hygiene items on the middle shelf. U-shaped supports on the bottom to hold magazines or a tablet, along with a basket and smaller U-shaped holder towards the middle to hold pens, pencils, and a note pad for example. Above the basket and U-shaped holder is the main toilet paper holder. The other item that is different from all other inventions that are out there, is that the current invention has a round plate on the very top that can serve as a drink holder, or to put a cell phone and or other items one may desire to also put there.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several different types of floor rack/toilet paper dispensers and holders out there. The types that are out there are only able to hold a few limited items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,043 B1 will hold only two rolls of toilet paper, a toilet brush cleaner and then you have to remove the toilet brush holder (which would most likely be dirty) to attach another type of holder that could hold paper or a magazine.
Another example is U.S. Patent Number 2012/0234963 A1 this example holds many rolls of toilet paper and that is it.
Other devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,316 B2 are very similar to the first patent I described except this one you do not have to remove the toilet brush holder in order to hold a newspaper or such an item.
Once again, U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,196 B2 is very much like second one I mentioned that only holds toilet paper. However, it claims that it can be wall-mounted so there is some difference in this one vs. others,
These examples in the prior art are good ideas but only hold up to around three items. The prior art examples described here are fairly common to a lot of other ones that I have seen out in stores already. They do not solve the needs of other common items that most people would like to have handy, without having multiple other devices or storage items to hole a multiple of things that one might want to have in the bathroom with them. This is where the present invention is very different and comes in handy to solve those needs of holding multiple items of one's choice all in one unit.